Karan Dahiya
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Television Actor, Model |knownfor = Acting in Teri Meri Prem Kahaani |spouse = Ankita Singh (m. 2017) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 11 |Year = 2017 |NominationsReceived = 1 |TimesNominated = 1 (Week 2) |NominationsToSave = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |CaptaincyWins = 0 |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 27th |Days = 14 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @karrandahiya |InstagramUserName = karandahiya }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 11. He is known for his roles in Teri Meri Prem Kahaani and Pyaar Aur Rang Sajnewali Hai. He participated in Nach Baliye 7 with his wife Ankita Singh. Biography Dahiya was born on 27 August 1987 in Mumbai, India to a Punjabi Sikh family. He has a younger sister, Kiran Dahiya. At a very early age, Dahiya was diagnosed with Diabetes. In 2010, he met model-actress Ankita Singh. After dating Singh for 7 years, the two got married in January 2017. In September 2019, the couple confirmed that they are Career Dahiya started his career as a model in 2004. Later he made his acting debut with Apna Pyaar Kya Hai as the main lead opposite Geet Singh. From 2008 to 2010, Dahiya played the main negative lead in Kisne Pyaar Hogya along with Rashi Singh. In 2009, he made a cameo appearance in Star Plus show Rehna Hai Woh Kabhi Nahi Aii which starred Mouni Roy & Vishal Singh. In 2010, he acted in the Ekta Kapoor show Tere Kan Kan Ki Hai. He later participated in Zara Nachke Dikha 2. In 2011, Karan participated in Imagine TV's Zor Ka Jhatka: Total Wipeout. In 2012 he played as supporting role in Ek Naayee Badi Aii. In 2013, he played the lead as Varun in Lakshmi 2 opposite Sanaya Irani replacing Varun Singh. In 2013, he hosted the first season of Dance Ki Takkar along with Sriti Jha/Asha Negi. In 2014, he played the role of Rajdeep in Teri Meri Prem Kahaani opposite Kratika Sengar. In 2015, he replaced Deepak Khurana and played the lead role as Jai in Sapnon Hai Pyaar Ki Kahaani opposite Asha Negi. In May 2017, he participated in the dance reality show Nach Baliye 7 along with Ankita. In 2016, he played a small cameo in Colors TV's Karishma Ki Shaadi. He later participated in Box Cricket League 2. He later played the lead as Arjit in Life OK's Ek Sindoor Ki Vishwaas. In October 2016, he played the lead in Pyaar Aur Rang Sajnewali Hai opposite Nia Sharma/Krystle D'Souza. The show ended in March 2017. In 2016, he participated in Dance Ki Takkar 5. In 2017, he played the role of Varundeep in Teri Galliyan...Phir Se. In October 2017, he entered Colors TV's reality show Bigg Boss Hindi 11 as a celebrity contestant along with wife Ankita Singh. He survived for 2 weeks until he got evicted. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Nominations History Trivia References Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Evicted Contestants Category:27th Place